Full Circle
by Marissa Davis
Summary: Maybe one day someone would put Riley above Maya - Oneshot. My version of Legacy. Rucas fic with triangle and Lucaya undertones. Please read and review.


**Hey there! This is my first GMW story so I should warn you that I don't watch religiously because the lack of story line follow through kind of drives me nuts. But I did follow the triangle between Lucas, Riley and Maya and I've always been team Rucas so that's what this oneshot is. It'll be mostly through third person, but Riley's and Lucas's thoughts on things. This is my take on how I wish Legacy went. Some things will be the same and others will be all my imagination. All the italicized parts are flashbacks! Please review! I do appreciate feedback and thoughts, especially from loyal readers who have read or written a bunch on here. Happy reading :)**

When he's positioned himself between Riley and Maya he hopes that the girls can't feel his heart beating out of his chest. The old Lucas was out of control, flew off the rails without thoughts or concerns of consequences. The revised Lucas kept himself in check. The normally cool and collected cowboy was struggling to stay that way. He hated this triangle. He hated being put in the middle of two girls who he cared very deeply for. He glances Maya's way, her smirk in place, like she's got a secret that no one else is in on. He's intrigued by her, but she exhausts him at the same time. He can't relax with her, always having to be on guard and be ready for the next insult or next jab at his background. He does the same with Riley. Her big brown doe eyes lock with his. He could never lie to those eyes for as long as he lives. Her faith in him as a person is what got him through his time in New York. Ever since she fell onto his lap he knew she'd have a piece of him, he just didn't realize how big until he heard the word brother drop from her mouth in Texas. Since then they have been out of sync and he didn't know how to get that back. As he sits there he studies her, tries to read her every thought. For a moment he forgets about the blonde beauty on his other side.

—

He walks into school for the last day tired and overwhelmed. He spots Riley at her locker so he decides to get a minute with her before the rest of the group swarms them. As he approaches he's caught up in the scent of her hair. The strawberry shampoo she uses puts him under a spell he can't explain. Riley turns around having heard footsteps and her breath catches as she notices how close he's standing to her. Looking tall and handsome as ever the normally chatty and bubbly brunette all of a sudden can't form a coherent word.

"Hi," He breathes noticing his affect on her.

"Hey," She replies wondering how long they can keep this up. It won't be long before the others come and he'll be turning his attention from her to her best friend. Maya was a force to be reckoned with. When she was around there was no room for anyone else to be in the spotlight. Riley, like everyone else in their lives had taken notice to Lucas's tendency to focus his attention on her when she was around.

"Riley, I-." As he's speaking he notices her eyes shift past him to behind him. He turns and sees Maya, Farkle, Smackle and Zay approaching. He turns to Riley and notices she's turned back to her locker and he's back inhaling that smell again.

"Hey guys," Farkle greets. The genius has been front and center to this triangle since day one. While he was waiting for the others that morning he had caught the moment between Lucas and Riley.

"Hey," Lucas greets tightly trying to get a grip on himself.

"You okay?" Zay asked seeing Lucas look like he was having an internal struggle within himself. Lucas raised his hand to his neck and rubbed it gently while nodding at Zay.

"Just tired," He mumbled before taking the lead and walking into Mr. Matthews last class.

—

Lucas catches Riley making that ridiculous face and can't stop the chuckle from escaping his lips. Maya turns around and catches his eye so he spends time staring at her as well. When she questions his staring he simply explains that he's trying to make things even, her disdain knowing that she was the one being evened up with doesn't go unnoticed. Before long he's shouting back at and forth giving them both compliments so the other doesn't feel left out. After commenting on how much he likes Maya's clothes he spouts about how good Riley's hair smells. It takes less than one second for Maya to whip around in her seat.

"You've smelled her hair?!" She asks disbelieving.

Mr. Matthews tries to intervene while trying to dismiss his own concern and curiosity as to when Lucas was close enough to his daughter to know how good her hair smells.

"Lucas!" He tries.

"I'm dying here!" Lucas cries. The rest of the class laughs and yet no one knows how true that statement was. Everyday he felt like he was drowning just a little bit more and didn't even know what his end goal was anymore. At first it was do whatever he could in his power to keep everything the same and not hurting the girls or anyone else in the friend group. Now things had spun so out of his control he didn't even know if being honest would matter. No one seemed to care what he wanted given how both girls kept putting each other above themselves, and didn't take into consideration that Lucas never wanted to be pushed into this in the first place.

—

After school Riley needs a moment to herself. As she sits at her bay window she takes a deep breath and tries to remember a time before all of the chaos. Before Tombstone and Riley realizing how Maya really felt. She pulls her knees up to her chest and wonders how Maya is always so put together and can seem unaffected all of the time. There were times she wished she was as beautiful and cool as her best friend. It's so funny how it was Maya pretending to be Riley that she started to figure out her own feelings for Lucas and for years Riley had been trying to morph into a Maya clone as well. Why couldn't anyone just be happy with themselves and be with who they should be? Riley sighed and buried her head into her trembling arms when she heard a knock on the bay window. She looked up to see the green eyes she'd been dreaming about the last two years.

" _We were just talking about you," Riley said after landing on his lap. His grin melted her heart._

Lucas carefully opened the window and crawled in.

" _I'm Lucas," He stated needing to keep the conversation going._

He sat so close to her he could feel her shaking.

" _I love it," She replied with a cheeky smile he would never forget._

Lucas took one of her hands in his. He looked as exhausted as she felt, like his soul had been set on fire during these last few months and the that fire couldn't keep burning at the rate it was. There was going to be nothing left unless something changed. Riley's breathing started getting more and more rapid as they continued to hold eye contact. As soon as Lucas's lips made contact with her knuckles she shut her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek. For a moment she felt light, like things were going to be okay. For a moment she relaxed and didn't have to pretend anymore.

A knock at her bedroom door broke their moment. Riley opened her eyes and saw his hesitation to leave. She stood up in front of him and carefully leaned down planting a soft kiss on his cheek. She heard his intake of breath at the contact. When Riley pulled away she nodded to the window indicating he needed to leave. Lucas crawled back out the window and Riley ignored the sharp pain in her chest at the thought he was maybe about to go have the same moment with Maya. She opened her door to see Auggie on the other side. He tells her it's time for dinner so she follows him to the kitchen. During dinner her parents talk about Shawn and Maya, thinking about her god father and best friend having the relationship she should have with him made her stomach turn. Riley asks to be excused to go lay down, and when her parents ask her if she's okay she puts on her best smile suited for Smiley Riley and says she's fine, just tired. She goes upstairs thinking about how she's been tired for months.

—

By the time graduation finally does approach the excitement of the school year ending was enough to distract the core group from all that had been going on. They all got to have their own special moments with the adults who shaped them and helped them grow to be ready for high school. Riley ended up taking a stroll down the hallways she had grown so accustomed to. She was in such a daze she didn't even realize she ended up in the library until she was standing in front of the very table that made Riley realize her feelings for Lucas were more than just a middle school crush. It was where they opened up to each other in ways they hadn't with anyone else.

"I remember being so annoyed with the lack of communication from you two," Riley about jumps out of her skin as the librarian approaches her.

"You actually remember that night?" Riley asks disbelieving. The older woman laughs and nods her head.

"It was like watching a train wreck until I forced you two into having a real conversation," She recalls fondly. Riley can't help the warm feeling in her stomach at the nostalgia of her and Lucas's beginning. Before the yearbook and her lying about Lucas being her brother.

"Did you two ever end up doing the characters in these books any justice?" The librarian asked. She always had a little soft spot for the awkward teens and hoped eventually they got it together. Her smiled turned into a frown as she watched Riley shake her head back and forth. Riley seemed so deep in thought she didn't even notice the library doors being opened. The librarian's smile returned as she tapped Riley on the shoulder.

"What's your name?" She asked the sad girl.

"Riley," She answered completely confused. She knew the librarian knew her name.

"What's his name?" The librarian continued hoping Riley would catch on. The recognition in Riley's eyes told her she did.

"Lucas," Riley said with a small smile.

"If you want to know a good story, Riley, you've got to start on page one," She said hoping this time her advice would stick. The librarian pointed over Riley's shoulder before walking away giving them a little privacy. Riley's stomach clenched as she turned around and came face to face with Lucas. He took a step closer to Riley slowly trying to read her like usual. He wondered if this was going to be another silent stolen moment until she broke the silence.

"We were just talking about you," Riley said with a nervous chuckle. His grin melted her heart.

"I'm Lucas," He replied playing along.

"I love you," She blurted out without thinking. Lucas took one final step and grabbed Riley's face fusing their lips together. When he couldn't find her at first he knew there was only one place she would be that no one else would find her but him. Feeling Riley place her hand on the back of his neck keeping him close to her about sent him over the edge as he moved his lips against hers. All of their pent up frustration and agony over the triangle spilled into this kiss, it was one neither would forget. When air became a necessity they pulled apart while Lucas put his forehead against hers.

"I love you too," He said breathlessly. He expected Riley to be as elated hearing his confession as he was to hear hers, but instead he was greeted with her shoving him off of her and angrily wiping away the tears that had fallen on her cheeks.

"Now you have to go kiss Maya and tell her the same if you haven't already!" Riley exclaimed while back away from him. Lucas took a step toward her but she put up her hand indicating he stay where he was.

"Riley that's insane," He said trying to remain calm. He finally had his moment and it was overshadowed by this terrible situation they were in. "I don't want to kiss Maya."

"Yes you do," Riley insisted.

"No I really don't. I don't want to hurt her but I can't even this up." Lucas said hoping she'd understand.

"You almost kissed her in Texas, you clearly want to kiss her," Riley said icily. Lucas froze hearing her throw that back in his face.

"I didn't kiss her though," He whispered brokenly. Riley's eyes started to well up again. She couldn't fathom Lucas choosing her over Maya.

"I kissed you on our first date, I made that move." Riley reminded him while trying to keep her tears at bay.

"I didn't want to pressure you so I didn't want to push the physical stuff, but Riley that kiss we just shared, I can't do that with anyone else. It won't compare." Lucas said staring at her intently. Riley started shaking her head back and forth again. She put her hands on her face trying to figure out if it was possible for her to be happy without hurting her best friend. She didn't see a way.

"It doesn't matter," Riley muttered. Lucas walked up to her and moved her hands from her face and held them in his own.

"We can tell Maya together," He suggested. Riley stood there silently debating if this was worth it.

" _You were the first boy I ever liked. First boy I went on a date with or kissed, now tell me are you worth it?" Riley desperately asked while holding the hose in her hands. Finding out he had secrets from her about broke her on the spot._

" _Yes, I promise you I'm worth it," Lucas said. Little did he know how much those words meant to either of them._

"Riley, I swore to you I was worth it and I want to prove to you that I still am," Lucas said making her look at him. She stared up at him not believing he brought that up when it had been playing through her mind moments earlier.

"But Maya -," Riley started but was cut off when Farkle entered the library catching Lucas holding onto Riley's hands for dear life.

"Riley you deserve to be put first," Farkle said calmly approaching the two. Once he noticed both were missing he just knew the shift in tide was coming and something was about to change forever.

"He's right," Lucas agreed.

"I can't hurt her," Riley whispered looking at two of her favorite boys. Farkle walked right up to her and hugged her much to Lucas's dismay.

"You are my best friend too. This triangle has torn us all apart, but no one as much as you both," Farkle said pulling away and looking at them both. "Lucas, it appears you've made your choice and for everyone's sake you guys need to tell Maya and let yourselves be happy." Lucas turned to look at Riley. As much as he wanted this to be over, he couldn't go through with telling Maya unless Riley was okay with it.

"What if she doesn't forgive me?" Riley asked them.

"You two have the strongest bond of anyone I've ever known," Farkle said giving her a smile. "We all saw this outcome of this situation." Riley's eyes widened at that.

"What do you mean?" She asked. She needed to know how anyone could've known when she didn't see this coming at all.

"From day one there was something between the two of you," Farkle gestured to them. "Yes, there might've been some confusion after the yearbook came out, but Riley, what you don't seem to understand is how devastated Lucas was when you called him your brother." Riley looked away hearing that. She couldn't deal with the fact she hurt him.

"He's right Riley," Lucas said taking her hand again. "I felt like part of was ripped out when you said that. Any little feeing I had for Maya after that isn't on par with how upset I was at the thought of losing you or hearing you say you love me." Farkle's eyebrows shot up knowing he had missed a pivotal moment in their story. A part of him was glad they had that moment to themselves though.

"I never meant to hurt anybody," Riley said hoping they believed her. Lucas tightened his hold on her hand while Farkle put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

"You could never hurt anyone, except maybe yourself by not letting yourself have what you want," Farkle pointed out. Lucas was very thankful to have him here. If anyone else could get through to Riley it would be him.

"What do you want Riley?" Lucas asked almost afraid to know the answer. She glanced up at him with an unsure expression on her face and Lucas knew he lost.

"I'll always want you, just know that." Lucas said leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. As he turned to walk away Riley's grip on his hand tightened to the point her knuckles were sheet white. Lucas looked at her with a hopeful expression.

"I want you," Riley declared. "I want you now and always." Lucas's face broke out into a huge smile.

"This is real?" He questioned to make sure.

"It's real," Riley said with that same cheeky smile he loved. "I'm choosing me. And by choosing what's best for me I'm choosing love."

Lucas leaned down to kiss her quickly before leading them both out of the library to find Maya.

After they left the librarian put the book down she had been reading, _Tales of Human Interaction_ with a smile.

"At least they finally listened," She said gathering up her stuff for the summer. She didn't need to be worried, they did the characters in these books justice indeed.

 **Okay that's it! Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This has been on my mind for months and months and finally I got it out. Also, if I screwed up any of the dialogue I'm sorry, I did all of those flashbacks from memory of when I watched the episodes. Send me a review please! :)**


End file.
